100 Different Ways
by Little Miss Assassin
Summary: "100 different ways to meet him. 100 different ways to become his friend. 100 different ways I betrayed him. 100 different ways I fell for him." Just a little oneshot between Abby and Wally for Valentines Day.


**Happy Valentines day guys! Since the poll concluded as yes with 11 votes, I decided this is the best way to celebrate it! It's not going to affiliate with the story in any way, it's basically just a cute oneshot with Abby and Wally being cute.**

**Honestly the last part of the italicized part was hard to write, it made me tear up a little bit. **

**Just a little bit.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_'100 different ways to meet him_

_100 different ways to become his friend_

_100 different ways I betrayed him_

_100 different ways I fell for him _

_"Abby Montgomery. It's nice to meet you." I shook the red-heads hand and smiled lightly. His bored expression turned to one of interest and happiness when he looked up._

_ "Wally West. It's a pleasure to meet yah, Abby." I sat down in the empty seat beside him, spending the first few minutes of English actually listening to the teacher but resting my forehead on the desk when I realized I already knew the material. _

_ "Not gonna pay attention?" He asked, amusement lining his voice._

_ "Nope."_

That's how I met him.

_Watching him crash through the glass door in his yellow and red costume, earning a laugh from myself and every other Rogue in the jewelry store. "System Glitch at your service." I greeted him with a bright smile and a sarcastic salute. "Not really since I'm with these guys, but you know what I mean!"_

That's how I became his friend... More or less

_ "It's how she got her name. When she glitches her eyes glow blue." Kid Flash immediately felt sick when he heard his mentor say those words, thinking back to gym class earlier that day. Abby. /His/ Abby. A members of the Rogues. __He ignored Robins and Flashes looks of confusion as he ran out of the room._

That's how I betrayed him.

_ Pulling his cowl back so I could see his face, it amazed me that even with how beaten up he looked I still expected him to open his eyes and say something like 'Surprise babe!'. I wiped away the tears gathering at my eyes with an angry gesture and ignored the other team members as they watched me. Leaning forward and pressing our foreheads together I choked back a sob. "I don't want you to go." I squeezed his arm gently and shook my head, refusing to admit that he was gone. _

That's when I knew I fell for him. _'_

Abby looked up from the tattered piece of notebook paper and smiled up at Wally. They were sitting in her bedroom at the Rogues hideout. She and Alex had 'kidnapped' him by showing up at his house in their civvies with a rope and a blindfold.

He didn't struggle or anything but he did start laughing when Abby started to poke his sides after he was tied us. Once the blindfold was on Alex slung him over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes and causally walked out of the house. No one even gave the three teens a second glance as they walked through town and back to the warehouse.

"Whatcha think?" She asked. The story, poem, whatever it should be, was written in the middle of the night after spending the day with the Rogues. Where the idea came from, Abby had no idea but she was glad she had written it down and read it to Wally.

"I like it." His arm was wrapped loosely around her waist and his chin rested on top of her head. "But I have a question."

"Hm?"

"Why did you name it '100 Different Ways'?"

Abby was silent for a few minutes before responding. "Because there are 100 possibilities for each scenario but I know I got the best ones." She smiled brightly and he kissed her cheek.

"Even the me almost bleeding to death thing?" He questioned, nudging her cheek with his head when she snickered.

"Even that. Everything that's happened, Wally. All of the conflicts and fights and issues... I wouldn't change a single thing." Abby spoke proudly, shifting in his lap so she could hug him. "Because if something changed that means we wouldn't be where we are now..."

Wally let out a soft hum as agreement. "Then I wouldn't change anything either."

Abby let out a faint reply after her head was buried in the crook of his neck and he laughed.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Short. I know. But I didn't plan on it being a super long or detailed oneshot, just something to celebrate the face that Wally and Abby will end up together by the end of Goggles and Glitches. **

**Either way I hope you guys enjoyed the short fic.**

**See you at the next GnG update!**

**R&amp;R**


End file.
